Type of Ultras (One Continuity)
This is for the type of ultras and the colors in Land of Light and King's Temple. Red Ultras Red Ultras have bodies that are naturally better suited for physical combat. Note that this is just how they naturally are and says nothing about individual Ultras. *'Denser cells': Their bodies are denser and are able to naturally take more of a pounding than their blue counterparts **'Greater Physical Traits': Their denser cells give Red Ultras more strength, stamina and endurance than Blue Ultras **'Thicker Skin': Their Ultra armor is also more durable. **'Better Storage': They can store more energy than their Blue counterparts. Blue Ultras Like their Red counterparts, Blue Ultras have natural qualities that their Red counterparts do not. *'Better Biotics': Blue Ultras have better Biotics, they are more naturally gifted than Reds. **'Improved Solar Absorption': Blue Ultras can absorb and process more solar energy in atmosphere environments than Red Ultras *'Better Healing': Blue Ultras heal better than Red Ultras even in an atmosphere. *'Better mobility': Blue Ultras are naturally more agile than their Red Counterparts. Yellow Ultras Yellow Ultras are a rare bloodline, they have abilities that are average between that of the Blue and Red Ultras. However, Multicolored Ultras with Yellow tend to have better abilities to the tribe they also share. For example, if a blue and yellow Ultra both of the same age and build both fired a specium beam, the yellow Ultra's would be stronger. On their own they have the strongest beams of any Ultra Tribe. *'More Potent Energy': The energy of yellow Ultras is more powerful than that of their red or blue counterparts. If two Ultras of the same age and build, one blue and one yellow, both fired the Specium Ray, the Yellow Ultra's would be hotter. *'Greater Efficientcy': Yellow Ultras use their energy more efficiently than blue or red Ultras. Due to this they can naturally last longer than either of a similar age and build and can recharge much easier. **'Greater Stamina': While not as strong or fast as their counterparts, their greater energy and efficiency means they can exert themselves in battle more so than blue Ultras and red Ultras. Please note that combat power does not refer to physical strength but how much that power can be utilized in combat. Orange Ultras Orange Ultras are a rare cross between yellow and red Ultras, while not as physically powerful nor are their beams as powerful as yellow Ultras, Orange Ultras are able to channel energy better than most. *'Solar Recharge': Orange Ultras can recharge themselves like Ultras with solar panel. *'Charging': Orange Ultras can gather energy and charge their attack faster than other Ultras, if one sees an Orange Ultra charging for an attack it is presumably very powerful. They can also charge up their normal attacks faster to make them stronger. Green Ultras Green Ultras are a rare bloodline, Ultras who are born with this color gain it from their mothers. Green Ultras have average phsyical abilities and average energy attacks, but what they lack in offense they make up for with defense. Their life forces are stronger than other types of Ultras and they are more resistant to beams, fire etc along with being resistant to the cold and other forms of attacks such as electricity and chemical erosion. *'Greater Stamina': Green Ultras have average physical strength and speed than Blue Ultras. Green Female Ultras are stronger and more muscular than their male counterpart. However, they are still weaker than the Physical Strength of Red Ultras. Violet Ultras Violet Ultras are a rare bloodline, Ultras who are born with this color gain it from his Red and Blue coloured parents. Example of such Ultras is Ultraman Giga in his Space Form and Normal Form. Mixed Ultras Mixed Ultras are Ultras who parents come from different tribes, their abilities varies but their natural abilities are always a mixed between their parents. For example a the child of a blue and red Ultra would have watered down versions of his parents natural skill, he would not be as strong as their red parent but would be strong than the blue, the same way they would be faster than his red parent but slower than their blue parent. The two different colors would counteract each other giving the child natural abilities that lie between those of the parent colors. The more colors that are present the more dilute their powers became as the powers counter each other. However, there are rare instances where certain bloodlines allow for the mixing of the tribes allowing the child to possess the full aspects of their inherited colors. Example like Ultraman One and his father is one such example. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity